deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lasifer/Kintaro vs Akuma
In my last battle, Shao Khan Finished off Seth Kintaro: A member of the lower class Tigrar Clan of the Shokan Warriors now Shao Khans best warrior. _________________________________________Versus____________________________________________ Akuma: The fearsome villian from the Street Fighter games and kills all who gets in his way. ____________________________________''Who...Is...Deadliest!_____________________________________'' '' '' My Edges: Close Range: This one comes close for me. Since it does, its a tie for me. Akuma's Assassain Style is much faster and swifter. But, Kintaro's Four Arms could stop Akuma's hard hitting, evening each others fighting styles, out. My Edge: Tie Mid Range: Another one that comes close for me. Kintaro's Fire Breath could burn people alive but is rather slow and easy to doge. Akuma's Hurricane Kick is much faster to land and because of that, it gets my edge. My Edge: Hurricane Kick Long Range: Finally, something im set on. Akuma's Hadoken is much different from Ryu's. It charges slower and fires slower, but it is more dangerous and deals more damage. Compared, to Kintaro's Fireball, which fires and charges faster and could be shot out rapidley. My Edge: Fireball Special: The Ashura Senku allows Akuma to teleport where he wants and become invincible while doing so. Kintaro's Saber Teeth is two Saber Tooth tiger teeth strapped on two of Kintaro's Arms. Its more easy to use and is a battlefield weapon compared to Akuma's Ashura Senku, which is just a teleport. My Edge: Saber Teeth My overall Edge: Kintaro gets my vote. He has Four Arms which will be a huge X-Factor in the battle, compared to Akuma's X-Factor, He will kill anyone who gets in his way, which is more Psychological than a game changer. But its your thought that counts! Vote in the comments and give YOUR edges for who think is the Deadliest Warrior! Voting ends August 16th! My edge will not count as a vote unless it ends up in a tie on August 15th. My vote counted for Kintaro. _________________________________________The Score________________________________________ Kintaro: 6 Votes Akuma: 5 Votes The Battle Akuma is walking threw the sewers to reach the next street fighter tournament. After walking for awhile, Akuma heres some strange growling and says "Come out you coward." Kintaro then steps out of the shadows and says "You are very brave, For a mortal earthrealmer." Akuma then remarks "I have no time to talk to a fool like you." Kintaro replies "Fool? You are the fool mortal, im am Kintaro, your killer!" Akuma replies "You will die by my hands!" Kintaro then hurls out a fireball which Akuma quikley dodges. Akuma then punches Kintaro three times and tries landing a combo but Kintaro grabs him with two of his arms and punches him away. Akuma gets up and Kintaro tries grabbing him but Akuma fades away and then appears behind Kintaro and does a Hurricane Kick on him. Kintaro smacks him and burns him with his firebreath. Akuma fires a three Hadokeuns at Kintaro which only one hits. Kintaro falls on the floor and Akuma tries punching his head into pieces but Kintaro slashes him in the face with the Saber Teeth. Kintaro finally sticks his two saber tweeth into Akuma's stomach and tosses him into the sewer. Category:Blog posts